The Sun Also Rises
by DanielKhatib
Summary: Au. Katherine Pierce and Dean Winchester face the difficulties of Love and Devotion.


Chapter 1: Breakeven Chapter Text

"Hold it up like you're craving for it. Yes, yes. Perfect shot. Show me the passion, the lust…. Perfect," the photographer kept on blabbing and moving around her.  
Katherine had worn her red panties with black dots, which carved her pleasurable thighs, and her perfect ass curved her body in a ladylike way. Her bra was exposing her gorgeous goodies. Sex was radiating from her body, everyone in the studio could approve of that.

Leaning forward, bending over, kneeling and making erotic positions for the pictures had left the guys in the studio with boners, that could only be turned off by the sense of their cocks inside her mouth. Which would never happen so they had to release their load by themselves. It was torture seeing her and not being capable to have her.

The women were jealous and the men fought for her heart, but her heart belonged to one single man. Always and forever.

Katherine loved herself a lot, that kind of selfish love, she wanted everything for herself and there were no fucks to be given at what other people wanted. Her needs were above all. Her stunning looks somehow covered her rude personality by virtue of working in show business industry.

Katherine had always desired to be more than just a cover girl. She thought about elaborating some new scheme of life that would have its reasoned philosophy, but no one seemed to care about that. People simply cared about sex and drugs.

Katherine had never belonged here, that's what made her enticing, somehow, to the luxuriant society.

With the end of the photo-shoot at early morning, there were numerous things to be yet accomplished. But she never pressured herself. After she had drunk her cup of black coffee, she lit a cigarette and started sketching upon a piece of paper, drawing flowers, random sculptures and then human faces. After finishing, she remarked that all these faces looked like Dean's. Her one and only, Dean Winchester.

The man that had captured her heart and never let it go again.

Sighing with a light smile, she got up, took her purse that usually contained a lipstick and condoms and went out.

"I know, Bonnie. The role is epic, to be honest," Katherine spoke through the phone as she was on her way back home.

"Yes, cling to it!" Bonnie exclaimed and then continued, "On other note; how are things with you and Dean, girl? You never filled me in on the details, you horrible bitch."

Katherine released one of her enticing, charming laughs, "Babes, I hardly see that bastard lately, but when I do, we have wild sex which keeps my legs hurting for the rest of the day."

"Oh you. You know how to satisfy yourself after a hard work, but keep an eye on him. Girls around you crave him," Bonnie said.

"You think I don't know that? Even my twin-bitch sister does. She thinks since she has my looks, she can seduce him."

"Elena? What the hell? No, can't be. It's Elena we're talking about , Kat."

"You just don't wanna believe it cause she's your bestie."

"No, it's not like that," Bonnie sighed. "Ah, girl, I gotta run. I have to see you, asap. Take care, bitch."

"Toodles," Katherine hung up.

Arriving at home she noticed that Dean wasn't there. I hate his fucking job, she thought to herself. Working as a detective demanded a lot of effort and dedication, sometimes he would be absent for days investigating psycho-maniac crimes. It really bothered Katherine, but she never complained about the lack of time they had shared together, her career was quite demanding as well.

This time it had been nearly a week. Katherine wasn't used to it, she missed the heat of his body upon hers. The taste of his lips. She missed brushing her hand through his light brown hair, kissing him all over his body, down to his cock.

She spent the whole day sleeping, then late at night took a hot bath, taking care of her flawless body. She tried to call Dean several time but his phone was out of service.

Morning.

"Morning sweetheart," Dean cupped Katherine's head in his hands, kissing her forehead.

Katherine awoke at the taste of his lips on hers. Smiling ridiculously she whispered, "Baby, I've missed you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You know my job," Dean sighed, "but that doesn't matter, I'm here now. Come on, let's go downstairs, I've made you breakfast."

"Why are you so perfect?"

Dean chuckled.

He grabbed her by her waist and carried her on his shoulder. Katherine loved it, she felt like a princess. What could a woman want more than that?

With him, her selfish and demanding personality disappeared as if it never had existed. She cherished him because she knew she would never find someone like him.  
Dean took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate, moving it closer to Katherine's mouth. She opened it, parting her beautiful lips. Swallowing the strawberry she sucked on his fingers which lingered at the same position long enough. She moved closer, leaning across the table grabbing his arm in hers while tasting his fingers which still had the chocolate taste.

Dean took control and moved over to her, grabbing her waist, pressing it to his. Their mouths crashed, tongues exploring each other, moving wildly together. Those moments of gold, had always sent Katherine into ecstasy, she wished they would never end.

At those moments, she forgot her surroundings, her existence in this pitiful world, she simply lost the track of time and space.

Dean grabbed her ass, squeezing it with all the force he had, sending Katherine into ecstasy again and again. He bent over her, placing her on the kitchen table. Dean was hot, turned on. With every time they were about to do it, Katherine scrolled a new record in shrinking the time for him to be all aroused for her.

He tore her mini pajamas shorts apart, pulled down his denim jeans, and entered her. Moans were released from her mouth as she was moving back and forth. The kitchen table was trembling at the force of their fucking. Dean got faster and started sweating. Katherine was screaming now, the pain and pleasure sending euphoria all over her body.  
Katherine loved to see his eyes, while he was deep inside of her. She loved to see that delightful joy he experienced in that moment. His eyes would be filled with love and lust, those beautiful green eyes, staring into hers. The sweat dripped throughout his bare and muscled chest.

Dean quickened the pace and Katherine was slowly losing it. Clinging to the table edges with her hands, she tried to extend her joyful euphoria to no end. Dean closed his eyes, the need to release his load became unbearable, but he managed to hold it off, so he could let Katherine enjoy.

He pulled his cock out, kneeled down so he could work his tongue down on her. Moans and screams filled the tense air as she begged him not to stop. She held his head in her sweaty hands and made him work his tongue with force. She managed to lift her head to look at him as he was doing it, exhaling sharply, she started screaming again, this time louder, much louder.

He finally lifted his head, "You like it, babe?"

He pushed his cock inside of her, and this time he started at a very quickened pace, slamming his waist upon her thighs and his balls upon her butt.

"Cum in me," Katherine screamed out in pleasure.

Dean moved harder and faster, his muscles tightened waiting for the moment of relief. His body ached, exhausted. His heart thundered in his chest, adrenaline circulating his body.

Finally, Dean came inside of her, releasing a loud scream of pleasure. He opened his eyes and they narrowed as he looked at Katherine. She was still moaning at the slow movement of his cock inside of her.

"I love you," Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to hers tasting the salt of her sweat.  
She got up and Dean grabbed her by her belly and they went showering, maybe even repeating the whole scene.

The next day, Dean arranged a dinner night with Castiel and Megan. Castiel had been his friend for over seven years now, they worked together. Lately, he had come out of his closet for Dean. He confessed that he loved him in a very masochistic way

. Dean wasn't bothered, but he made it clear to him that he should stop fantasizing about their relationship if he wanted to stay friends with him. Megan was Castiel's girlfriend, maybe he just used her to release his frustration and anger, after all, he had to deal with Dean on a daily basis at work and wasn't able to have him.

The restaurant was luxurious. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, gold-covered sculptures from the old Roman history, personas from the highest society ranks. They sat on a round table. Dean facing Castiel, and Katherine facing Megan.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katherine," Castiel said in a polite tone.

"The pleasure is mine. I heard a lot of things about you from Dean," Katherine smiled.

Castiel glanced at Dean cautiously and then rolled his eyes back to Katherine. He was nervous now. He had never been okay with sharing his intimate details with people, he wished that Dean never told her about his confession.

"So, Katherine, tell us more about you," Meg's voice broke the silence.

Katherine chuckled, "Well, I won't talk about my career since I'm an actress, and you all probably know every detail about that. Hmm, my mom is Bulgarian. Dad is an American. I  
fancy poetry and art. And I'm the luckiest woman on earth," Katherine smiled widely holding Dean's hand. Dean chuckled nervously, his gaze meeting Castiel's.

"That's beautiful. Tell me Katherine, who's your favorite writer?" Meg questioned.

"Oh, I have a lot, but one particular writer fascinates me. Oscar Wilde."

"Who doesn't love that writer, right? Too bad he lived in a dark period, he was discriminated for being homosexual," Megan spoke enthusiastically, as if he was something that  
she loved as well.

"Yes, indeed. He was sued for perverting the son of the Marquess of Queensbury."

"True. People were so narrow minded back then."

"Yeah. Well, thankfully the world has changed into a better place nowadays."

"But it's getting worse at other departments."

Megan and Katherine were so deepened into their cultural-historical conversation that they didn't notice how Castiel was staring at Dean. Those deep blue eyes, piercing right into his soul. Dean began to get nervous. He took a napkin and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom," Dean got up.

"Sure," Meg smiled, and, shortly after, she got back to her conversation with Katherine.

"Excuse me as well, I need to make a phone call," Castiel said.

Castiel followed Dean into the restroom, locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck is going on with you, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, yanking his hands in the air.

"I didn't do anything," Cas said quietly.

"Nothing! Dude I'm with my girlfriend there! Please control your behavior," Dean growled.

"So what, now I can't stare at you!" Castiel shouted. It was the first time Dean heard him shouting, Cas was always quiet. Something was really wrong this time, he could feel it.  
Dean tried to calm down, "No. I didn't mean it in that way, I'm just saying they can notice, be careful."

"There's nothing to notice, Dean."

"Cas.. just stop, okay? Let's just get back to the table."

"Not before I do this," he stepped closer to him and grabbed his face with his hand smooching him. The taste of Dean's lips alone let him shudder from anxiety. Dean fought the  
urge and pushed him back crashing his head into the mirror.

Fuck.

"I'm so sorry," Dean pulled tissues from the box that was put on beside the sink and started to remove the blood at the back of his head. "Shit. I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine," Castiel said languidly.

Dean nodded. "You go out first, I'll follow you."

At the table, Katherine and Meg were still blabbing about random things, they seemed to get along well, despite of Katherine's snarky attitude.

"So, you know Dean in person?"

"Yes, I used to work with him on a few cases. I'm a doctor. You know, exploring dead corps and that crap."

"Oh, must be really… interesting," Katherine laughed.

"Indeed," Meg laughed back.

Katherine's eyes narrowed as Dean and Cas got back to the table, giving Dean a suspicious look. She dragged her chair closer to Dean's, put her hand on his thigh, kissing him tenderly. A light smirk curled her lips as she pulled back.

Katherine had to audition for a role, but she never went.  
She wanted to spend the rest of her days with Dean. Cuddling, kissing and fucking him. She was ready to give up her career for him, she slowly grew tired of it.  
Waking up to his voice, falling asleep to his serenades, spending the valentine's day making love, going out for a walks on the beach. That's all she wanted and all she would ever need.

"I love you, Dean," Katherine cried.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I just had an awful nightmare, and I just want you to know…. you bring the best in me, Dean. I'm a horrible person, but with you, that changes. I change," Katherine tried to hold her tears back, hugging Dean tightly.

"I love you, Katherine. More than you ever can imagine," Dean pulled himself back from the hug and stared into her brown doe eyes.

"Promise me.. promise me that you'll stay with me no matter what."

"I promise. I will never leave you, Katherine. Never."

Katherine sank in her tears and hugged him again, her hands clinging to his back, she never wanted to let go again.  
A sudden moment of weakness like that one had never hit Katherine before, not until now. She had a nightmare. An awful nightmare. She saw that Dean died, that was the most horrifying thing Katherine could ever witness.

While she was pulling dirty clothes out of his wardrobe, a paper fell from his jacket pocket.  
Last night was amazing.  
-Megan. Xoxo

Katherine was bewildered.  
Her eyes widened in shock, her body's shaking as if it was hit by a thunder. A mist of tears appeared before her, as she sat on the floor.. sobbing.

To Be Continued...

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 2: Revelations. Summary:

Katherine's journey takes a sudden twist. Her love life with Dean might tremble in the oceans of doubt.  
Dean is confronted with the person who placed the paper in his jacket.

Notes:

EXPLICIT CONTENT. +18

Chapter Text

Book Katherine:

Love?

It's a disease that has no cure. It's dangerous. It buries our sanity and revives the madness. Madness? Of course, people are willing to do anything in the name of love, sacrificing everything, unaware that it won't last forever.

Love is routed as one of many reasons of insanity. Finest form of disturbia.

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." That line doesn't imply on love. It might not kill you, but you will never be strong afterwards. It will consume you and drain you, until you're a walking doll, abstracted from your feelings.

You might be happy for a while, flourished, feeling like you're the luckiest person on earth, but it dissolves with each tick of the clock and soon becomes ravaging, eating your insides out.  
In a brief moment, that instant feeling of euphoria that sends you to seventh heaven with your beloved one, turns into pure hatred. Hatred for yourself. You feel like you're not good enough. You feel incomplete, because once you experienced "Love", you won't be able to continue without it. Sometimes, death looks like the easiest choice.

-Katherine Pierce, Cureless Love.

Weeks passed and the always-ignited spark of love disappeared into thin air. Katherine hadn't told Dean anything. He was out, working on a new case. Katherine decided to take a tight hold of her life and begin a new chapter. The chapter of revenge. It came along with her desire to write a book. A book that would tell the world her story.

As a famous actress and scandalous figure in Hollywood, publishing a new book would make her the best seller in a matter of a few hours.

Katherine struggled with her layered personality. She was strong and weak, vulnerable and invulnerable at the same time. At one moment she wanted to scream out loud and the second after it, she put back on the bitch-Katherine mask.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Bonnie," Katherine cried.

"Katherine, now you're acting like a baby. Stop it. How about you talk it out with him? Maybe it was just some business dinner," Bonnie said.

"Are you serious? A business dinner? And she left him a letter saying 'Last night was amazing' with kisses?"

"I dunno, girl. If I were you, I would talk to him. I mean, don't you trust him?"

"I'm not so sure after all of this."

"Now, you are insecure. He would never trade you for that whore."

Katherine nodded, "Thanks. Thanks for always supporting me."

Katherine decided to go along with Bonnie's advice and confront him.  
After sixteen days of absence, Dean finally got back home. He was exhausted. Sleeping bags under his eyes, pale skin and trembling walk. Katherine hardly held herself from running into his arms just like she always did, and kissing him all over his beautiful face, his light freckles making him even more beautiful in her eyes.

He had left a few feet of distance between them, and Katherine was glad. In the half-light she couldn't make out the color of his eyes, good, she didn't need to be distracted.

She didn't want to feel the way she always did when he leaned in to whisper that he missed her — with the total awareness of the bare inch that separated his mouth from her ear, ecstasy  
and excitement all at once.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked.

"We have to talk, but later, you're tired now. Go get some sleep first."

"No. Tell me. What's wrong?" Dean grabbed a hold of Katherine's arm as she was about to turn and walk away from him.

"Let go of me," Katherine seethed through her teeth.

Dean tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her to him, engaging his mouth with hers. Katherine was about to give up and forgive him, she was ready to fall in his arms all over again as if nothing had ever happened, she was ready to erase her memory of that horrifying day when she had found the letter. As the memory of that day flashed, she pushed him back with all her force, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"You don't fucking kiss me after working your mouth on that whore, you son of a bitch!"  
"What!"

"Don't play stupid on me. You know exactly who I mean. Your bitch Meg."

"Meg? I'm lost here, could you fill me in on the details, please?"

"Wow. You even have the guts to deny it, without a change in your facial expression. I wonder if you were lying to me all along," Katherine shouted, sweeping the vases that were positioned on the table next to her, causing Dean to shudder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kat? I'm not in the mood to argue right now, I have seen my friend dying over me. If you wanna talk, then let's sit down and talk like normal, sane people!"

Katherine's compassionate, kind side surfaced, "What? Who? Are you alright?"

"Not at all. I'm tired of my job, I'm tired of burying my friends, and I'm tired of you screaming at me," Dean complained, dismissing her, he got upstairs to take a shower.

Katherine felt sympathy for a brief moment. A hand of ice was put upon her burning heart, calming the itching fire under her skin.

She waited him out, sitting quietly at the table and scratching the wooden surface with a knife. Dean appeared all wet, with a towel around his waist. He sat facing her, without saying a word. He just kept staring at her.

Katherine tried to avoid looking in his eyes, but she couldn't, his eyes were mesmerizing. The days she had spent without him, had made her crave him more, despite of the angel and frustration that were leading the battle within her.

Dean cleared his throat. "Baby, I haven't done anything with Meg, whatever you think it is. She's just my partner on cases. That's it. I swear."

"Why should I believe you, Dean? This letter says much, you know. I found it in your jacket," Katherine showed him the letter she saw that day.

Dean was shocked, "I honestly don't know what this is, Kat."

Katherine could see the sincerity and honesty in his green beautiful eyes. She wanted to believe him so much, so they could get over it and half wild sex forgetting everything else.

"I swear, Katherine. Don't you trust me?"

"I do.. I don't know. I guess I do. Dean, I just can't stand the idea of losing you, okay? And this letter seemed like I slowly was."

"I would never cheat on you."

Again, those green deep eyes pierced through her soul, sending chills down her spine. She cupped his face and leaned over to kiss him tenderly on his cheek. Dean smiled.

"I wonder who put that in your pocket though. I really want to believe you, Dean. But I think I'm gonna need some time alone to process this fuckery. I'm gonna be busy for the next few days with my new role. I decided to go back, and there I'll try to figure it out," Katherine said.

Dean smile faltered, though it didn't disappear entirely. He blew air out of his lips. "Sure. Whatever feels right to you."

Book Castiel:

Castiel nodded, staring out at the ocean. Wondering whether what he had learned about love was accurate. There was one thing he was sure about - Love was consuming. It consumed and drained every fiber of his body, physically. And consumed his soul, emotionally.

He was afraid of becoming as wild and ravaged and full of pain as everyone had always said about people like him, people who were insanely and madly in love with another person. His love flickered from time to time, but imperfectly. It wasn't enough for him.

Katherine once wrote in her book, Love? It's a disease without a cure. Castiel agreed on that term with her. Funny, how both of them loved the same person, in the same amount of madness. Dean Winchester was a lucky guy.

A sharp blade of sadness went through him deep and quick as he realized the horrible mistake he had done. It was bound to happen eventually. He had always known that he would make a mistake that would crash the already nearly-broken bond they had shared before.

Everyone you think you can count on will eventually disappoint you. People lie and keep secrets, change and disappear, Castiel thought to himself. It felt like he was dipped in a frozen icy-water as he recalled being one of those people. He had lied and betrayed him.

Cas hesitated for a moment before he knocked at the door, anxiety took over his body, his blood stopped flowing through his veins. He wished that the ground beneath him could swallow him so he didn't have to confront him.

Dean opened the door and Cas' breathing stopped. For a second, every surrounding detail vanished in distance, for a second, it was just him and Dean.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. 'sup?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Yeah, sure," Dean stepped aside to let Cas enter.

Cas took a few steps and turned around to face Dean. Dean was sleepy, it was midnight. Maybe Cas should've came earlier.

"Dean… I really - I really don't know how to say this.. I came to tell you about the letter that Katherine found."

"What's about it?" Dean gave him a suspicious look.

Rolling his eyeballs ashamed of what he was about to say. "It was Meg's plan-"

Dean interjected, "I knew it, that whore!"

"-and I executed the plan."

A brief flash of terror zipped through Cas, as he saw Dean's eyes narrowing, a displeasured look changed his facial expression. He was about to snap.  
"WHAT!"

"Just hear me out, okay? I did it for you, cause I care about you."

"How is that!"

"Can't you see? She's a typical slut. Once she's done with you, she's gonna dump you. She only cares about herself, everyone is a toy in her hands. She just needs your cock for entertainment. And I can't stand seeing you hurt, that's why I agreed on helping Meg. With every second you become more attached to her, it gets worse, so I had to this now, before it was too late. Cause I know the feeling of losing someone you love."

After what seemed like forever he started talking again, this time in a voice so quiet. Cas had to come nearer to hear him.

"Next time you talk shit about Katherine, I'll fucking kill you, Cas," Dean sounded calm, but he was on the edge of outrage. He continued, "You know nothing about her. Nothing! And I can't believe that out of all the people, it was you. I mean how could you? That means you never respected me and my choices, Cas."

Those words came sharp as razor, cutting his body.

"You will never understand why I did it, and I don't expect you to," Cas said in a low voice. "But.. just know that I never wanted to harm you. I know, it was so foolish of me, I regretted it for the past few weeks, Dean. It's killing me, that's why I came here to tell you the truth."

"Katherine left me, Cas. I'm sure you're happy now. She's out writing her books, partying all night, probably in love with some new guy, whileI'm rotting here."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not! That's what you wanted, right? Now see me as I struggle. Are you happy now? I hope you are."

"Dean-"

"Leave," Dean's tone got serious.

"But-"

"I said get the fuck outta my house."

He jolted in pain, hearing those words coming out of Dean's mouth. He turned around and left.

Mountains of ice crushed upon his shoulders, he struggled functioning while he was walking back home. Every word Dean had said, circulated his head over and over again. His body shivered at some moment from the chilly words.

He had lost him.

Book Katherine:  
Staying away from Dean wasn't easy. He took over her thoughts in the long nights she spent alone in her bed. With every night, the darkness seemed to extend. He was her torch of light, without him, her life turned into a dark, without-a-taste and disappointing one. But she had to stay away from him, she had to clean her head. Dean betraying her with Megan couldn't leave her chain of thoughts as much as she wanted to believe him.

They say a relationship is destined to damnation when it's not based on trust. Trust? Trust was something Katherine hardly ever managed to show with Dean or anyone for that matter. Her life was all about lies and betrayals. Her dad betrayed her mom. She'd never got over that, in fact, it was one of the many layers that shaped her strong personality. He never returned or showed up or even called to ask how his little daughter was doing. Katherine and her mom went through hell before establishing their life.

They say - The strongest of all, once, was the weakest.  
"Let's go, Ruby," Katherine said.  
"Oh a steamy shower sex? Me likey," she approved.  
The pouring hot water was sprinkling all over their hot bodies. Their breasts met each other, as they deepened into a hot kiss, more of a French kiss, tongues moving wildly inside and outside their mouths. Katherine's hands explored Ruby's body from her neck down to her vagina, slowly tickling it. It sent Ruby into releasing low moans in Katherine's mouth. Ruby started biting her neck, slowly and harshly, then she went down kissing every part of her body. She sucked deep on Katherine's nipples, which were hard, tasting exquisitely.

Katherine laid in the Jacuzzi, Ruby sat on her, their lady parts touching and rubbing each other slowly, in a fluid motion. Engaging again in a wild kiss, Katherine grabbed Ruby's hair pushing her harder to herself.

Ruby worked her fingers down under. She started slow, in a circular motion. One finger didn't make Katherine moan. Ruby put two fingers now, lingering deeper and deeper. Katherine slowly started to release her moans, while playing with Ruby's bare breasts.

Ruby had gotten faster and harder while licking Katherine's nipples, Katherine groaned.

Katherine held Ruby by her waist, and they turned, switching positions. She took a deep breath and went underwater. Her tongue sent vibrations of elation through Ruby's body. Ruby closed her eyes and started holding her thighs with her hands, trying not to move or shudder out of extreme euphoria Katherine caused. Katherine swum up, taking a deep breath.  
Getting the dildos from a box set, they spent the whole night pleasing each other in bubbled hot steamy water.

Dean's phone rang waking him up from sleep.  
"Yeah?" Dean said sorely.  
"Hi, Dean?"  
"Yeah, that's me. Who is it?"  
"I'm Anna. Cas' sister. I just thought I should tell you that he's in the hospital," Her tone held despair.  
"What? Why?"  
"You don't know? Dean, Cas has Arrhythmia, it's an irregular heart rhythm, I thought you knew. He's been diagnosed with it a year ago."  
A thousands of knives chopping his body to pieces would've been joyful compared to what he had just heard.

TO BE CONTINUED.  
REVIEWS ARE 3

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 3: Salt Tears and Broken Hearts. Summary:

It all ends to one perfect end.

Chapter Text

Book Katherine:

"It's him."  
"But I thought Bonnie said he'd only come in two hours-"  
"It's him."  
"But Dean-"  
"It's him."  
Katherine's heart had sprouted wings at the sight of him. His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose was perfectly symmetrical. His lips were slightly full: the kind that ends in a cute little smirk at the corners. He approached Katherine and Ruby. "Hello Ladies," he smiled. His cologne was as strong as midnight sex. His eyes were big, green and daring.  
The perfect man for a woman like Katherine. Getting him wouldn't be an easy job. He was a hot piece.  
Katherine felt like she knew him from the start, deep down in her heart, just like she thought he knew her. –They just didn't realize it in that moment. They were made for each other. Like two pieces of hearts joined together.

Ruby cleared her throat in an attempt to introduce them as they were staring into each other's eyes without saying a word. "Katherine this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is Katherine Pierce."  
"The one and only, Katherine. My pleasure," Dean leaned down to kiss her hand.  
"Oh, and you're a gentleman as well, how sweet," Katherine smiled.  
"Beautiful ladies deserve to be treated nicely. Don't they?" he chuckled and leaned to kiss Ruby's hand.  
"What brings you here, detective?"  
Dean rolled his eyes, checking out the set of their movie. "I was just visiting my old friend here. And I thought I'd drop by and say hi, but I can't find him."  
"Or maybe just to check out hot babes," Katherine said sarcastically.  
"Snarky, very snarky. I like you."  
"Mutual."  
The spark between them was ignited the moment their eyes met. Weird thing is love. It'll take only a second to fall in it, and a lifetime to fall out of it again.

Katherine's brain felt numb as she swum back from that memory. It had all been for nothing. She was on the edge of giving up. All of those moments she had shared with him were about to blow away with the wind. She stared blankly round the black room, praying for inspiration. But there was just the computer, humming softly. Her fingers searched the keyboard for words. So many words in her mind, yet she didn't know how to express them right.  
Two chapters were left until she would finish her book about the disease called Love.  
A crack like a thunderbolt – a blinding explosion of blue-white light. Katherine shuddered. She hated that weather, it reminded her that she was alone with no one to hug and fall deep in that someone's arms, in Dean's arms.  
The life inside of her was slowly growing, it had been two months. Katherine hadn't told Dean about her pregnancy.  
Laying in her bed, she started to feel sick. After what seemed a long time, she clambered unsteadily to her feet. There was only one thought that crossed her mind: Get the medicine.  
Passing across the fridge to get the medicine, photos of her and Dean caught her eyes. Her emotional, compassionate side was about to show again, she consumed it with her bitchy one.  
Suddenly the niggle she'd pushed to the edge of her mind leapt back centre-stage, fully formed. She grabbed the pills and swallowed them, sitting on the kitchen table. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone, her fingers slowly dialing Dean's number.  
"Dean?"  
"Ka…Katherine?"  
"Yes."  
There was a long pause before Katherine spoke. "Dean, there's something you should know."  
He didn't reply. Katherine thought he might be waiting for her to continue, or maybe he was holding off his tears, at least, she was.  
"I am pregnant."  
".. Wh.. what?"  
"It's been two months."  
"Two months? And you're telling me that only now?"  
"We haven't exactly been together, Dean."  
"Doesn't matter! It's my kid... right?"  
"Yes, Jesus! How could you ask me something like that?"  
"Where are you? I have to see you."  
"Don't. I'm coming back tomorrow. Of course if that's no problem for you, I mean, for the baby's sake."

"For the baby's sake huh?.. Yeah sure, that's not a question to ask."  
"Okay, Dean. One more thing… I miss you."  
"Yeah, Katherine. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow."

Book Dean:  
Dean didn't know what to say. Katherine was staring miserably at the floor, her mouth set in a determined line, her chin trembling. Dean gave her a comforting-friendly hug that made her blush bright scarlet.  
For what seemed like a life time, no one spoke. Then Katherine managed to. "Dean…"  
"Shush," Dean put his finger on her lips. "I don't wanna hear anything. Can't we just start over? For the baby's sake?"  
"You know I didn't mean it… Dean, I just hope you understand my situation. And I have to tell you something before we go back to the old times... Me and Ruby kind of had-"  
"I don't wanna know anything, Katherine. It was just a mess of misunderstanding. A brand new start, are you in?"  
"Yes, yes, yes," Katherine cried jumping on him, cuddling so fucking hard.

Days passed and the baby was slowly growing. Dean would put his ear on her belly, trying to listen to the future's macho. He lost the track of time in the days that followed.  
Between working and visiting Cas - who was still unconscious and sleeping - he did almost nothing but taking care of Katherine who held his creation inside of her, in his spare time. Every day would end with him coming back from work, with different types of fruits, chocolates and everything that's tasty.  
Katherine had told him several times that she wished she could always be pregnant. She loved the attention she was getting from Dean.  
On a cold December night, Dean and Katherine had a beautiful, cozy dinner. They opened up their hearts about the times they spent separated from each other. Both of them cried their tears out, but with a mixture of happiness that they were finally reunited. Dean loved to feed Katherine with his hands, stretching his arm, holding pieces of beef with fork or holding a cup of champagne for her, so she sipped from it. Dean had always been a gentleman. Well, sometimes he loved to play the jerk type of guy as well, but not with Katherine.  
Katherine was too precious for him.

Katherine, who filled his life with happiness, couldn't fill that tiny piece of his heart that was still sad about Castiel. Dean had visited him lots of times. Sometimes, he slept in the hospital, hoping Castiel would finally wake up. The doctors said he was too weak.  
He used to wake up when Dean wasn't there, having a bite of bread and a sip of water, only to get back to sleep again.  
"Can you please tell him I was here? I just have to get back home, my wife is pregnant, well, you know."  
"Of course, Mr. Winchester," the nurse would give him the assuring smile.  
But she never bothered to tell Castiel. Maybe she just forgot, Dean thought.  
Dean would tell Annie, but Annie was sick as well. She was diagnosed with Cancer a year ago, the docs back then, said she had a year only. It was her pre-final stage. Dean would visit her as well, carrying a box of fruits and everything that was healthy and not a day would pass without her asking him about Castiel.

"How's Castiel, Dean? I'm asking the doctors, but they won't answer and I can't walk by myself," Anna asked.  
"He's doing fine, I guess. He sleeps a lot, that should be a good sign," Dean tried to comfort her.

"Dean? Can I talk to you for a sec?" the doctor asked.  
Dean left the box on the table next to Anna and smiled lightly to her as he left.

"Mr. Winchester, Castiel seems to be having serious complications, I'm afraid he won't survive. I suggest you go check up on him and maybe say goodbye, he's awake now."  
"Wait, why? Isn't there a way to fix it? If it's about money, I'm ready to pay as much as you want."  
"That offends me. If I had a choice, I would do the operation without thinking about the money, son. But his situation is pretty rough. The only solution for him is a heart replacement, and still it might not work out."  
"Better than sitting here and telling me that he's dying! Don't you like have a organs-bank? No matter how much it costs, I'll pay for it," Dean started to get outraged.  
"Son. He needs a living, beating heart, you understand? There's no such thing for him. There must be a donor."

Book Castiel:

Castiel never liked his nurse, she was snarky and rude. The white painting of the room hurt his eyes. Sometimes he would wake up and think he was in heaven, only then to see the ECG monitor drawing lines of his unstable heart beating, and the needles piercing his veins.  
He would hear the whispering of the nurses and their laughs. They seemed to be the only people in his room, they somehow brought life to it. Whenever he woke up from his deep, unpredictable dreams – sometimes they were beautiful, peaceful even - just him and Dean, sitting carelessly at the edge of a harbor as the sounds of ocean's wave brought harmony into their hearts. They would stare at each other without saying anything. No words were needed there, in Castiel's dreams.  
Castiel's eyes ignited with life as Dean entered the room.  
"Dean, what a delightful surprise," Cas smiled.  
"Hey Cas, how are you?"  
"I'm good. I'm glad you came."  
"I've been coming every day, Cas. You were sleeping, I just sat here watching you," Dean said.  
"How caring of you. Thanks, Dean," Cas said. With a deep sigh he continued, "I'm dying, aren't I?"  
"No. You gonna live a long beautiful live, have lots of kids, and die when you're in your 80's in your bed, beside your wife."  
Cas laughed lightly, "Yea, right."  
"Listen, Dean. I'm sorry. For everything."  
"It's okay, Cas. I already forgave you the moment you walked out of the door that day."  
Castiel found peace in his words. He couldn't imagine dying and being unforgiven by Dean. He was happy now, he could die in peace. Castiel stared at those green eyes, the eyes that he had always carried passion for. "I love you, Dean."  
"I love you, too. Brother."  
With a deep, sharp exhale he positioned himself lower so he could sleep for the last time.

"Are you ready, Dean?" the doctor's voice broke the tensed silence.  
"Yes."  
Cas opened his eyes again before falling asleep. "For what?" he asked with a frown.  
The doctor and his nurses positioned Castiel on a wheel-chair and they were out of the room, Dean along with them. Walking through thecorridors, Castiel was having a panic attack. "Where are you taking me?"  
The doctor and Dean ignored him, they couldn't tell him. He would never agree. They needed to deliver him quickly and start everything before he could cause any havoc.  
Arriving at the operational room, there were two medical beds positioned. The nurses took Castiel, who struggled and wanted to break free, but he was too weak. Doctor Ric held the syringe, tipping it a little bit, testing it. The nurses fixated Cas' arm and the doctor sank the syringe in his vein, releasing the drug in his body.  
"What are you doing?" Cas cried as he looked at Dean.  
Dean was removing his clothes, avoiding a direct eye-contact with Cas. Dean laid on the second bed. Castiel at that brief moment understood everything that was about to happen. He wanted to scream, to fight, but he was too weak. The drug's effect spread in his body and his eyelids slowly met each other.  
Dean was drugged as well, half-conscious, he could still hear the doctors voices.  
"Prepare the scalpel."  
"Done. Respirator is ready, too."  
"Good. At the count of three, you'll fully lose your conscious. 1… 2… 3…"  
A slight pain crawled his mind as the scalpel opened his chest wide.  
Later – how much later he didn't know – Castiel found himself alone in the darkness, his heart beating steady. At first light, he struggled opening his eyes. When he did, he was in his old hospital room. He felt strong and healthy. Only an itching fever in his chest tickled him. He tried to scruff it a little bit, but he noticed that it was full of stitches. The moment of realization struck him in the back.  
He just felt that it wasn't his heart. This heart was beating steadily, sending vibes of anxiety through his body. His eyes were filled with tears. Tears of sadness and happiness at the same time. Sadness, because he had lost him. Happiness, because he had found out that Dean had always loved him. That mixture ached his heart, or more specifically, Dean's heart.  
He refused to believe what was happening, maybe he was just dreaming. Sun cannot fall from the skies.  
Another stream of tears rolled over his cheeks as he was gasping. Stopping every clock and rewinding the time would've been the best solution for him.

Book Katherine:  
Love is a strange thing. My man gave his life for his friend, leaving me and his kid alone. I'm not judging him. I'm actually really proud of him.  
After writing this book for months, I've come to realization that love can be explained in an unlimited amount of ways.  
Love is when you are ready to die for someone, forgetting your own world, because for you, their world is much more important.  
And here, I don't mean love in a sexual way. One of many things people misunderstand is that the relationship between friends, between family, between siblings, even between a human and God, it's all about love. As long as you get the butterflies in your stomach hearing the name of him or her, its love.

My man told me about what he was about to do. I didn't stop him, I encouraged him. Why? Because he wanted it, because I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of not letting him, I wouldn't be able to live with him and his infinite guilt as well.  
At least now, I can bravely say that my man was a hero.  
Dean Winchester was a hero.  
I was hesitant to share his last letter to me, but I decided to do so.

"Dear Katherine,  
I love you, I always have and I always will. Saying goodbye is hard.  
You have to understand that I am no one special. I am just a single man, six feet two inches tall.  
But I have a secret, Katherine. I will look out for you and our son in these stormy nights. I will look out for you in every step you make. I'm always gonna be beside you, you just have to believe it.  
I'll break walls of heaven and hell for you.  
I love you, no one can't take that away."

That letter broke my heart, but it has made me stronger than ever. He's with me, every day and every night of my life. He is, just like he always had been.

-Cureless Love.

"Mommy, is this daddy?" Dean Junior pointed out at the gravestone.  
"Yes, Baby. It is," Katherine said smiling with a tiny heart ache in her chest.  
Katherine took his little velvety hand and they slowly walked towards Castiel who was waiting them.  
"Hello Castiel."  
"Hello Katherine."  
"Shall we go?"  
"Cath.. we just saw daddy."  
"Oh, how cute. Did you give him your flower?"  
"Yes, yes," the little boy smiled proudly.  
Castiel held Dean's junior other hand and the three of them slowly disappeared in the sun's new rise.


End file.
